SugarCoated Death in a Bowl
by WellThatWasInteresting
Summary: Always, Chapter One Frosted Flakes in Derek's point of view.


**A/N: Okay, in the original, I posted this chapter in the story, but I decided to make it an outtake this time. :D I like this chapter more than the original, because Derek's more...dirty-minded? I guess, haha. Anyways, I feel like he's more of the crazy hormonal teenager here. And that's a good thing. ;]**

* * *

**One hour. I got one hour of sleep last night…this morning, whatever. How I let Mark talk me into pulling stunts like this, I still don't know. I can't seem to get my hands to work, so I just stare at my cereal. That's okay. I don't normally like to eat this sugar-coated crap anyways.**

"...right Derek?" I heard. Ugh. How could Mark even think at this point, let alone talk?

Instead of responding, I grunted. Not like I knew what he and his little sister were going on about anyways. They always argued. I glanced up in her direction only to see a cute little look of annoyance on her face.

Thinking of Meredith as…_cute_…still seemed a little odd, not that I hadn't noticed…But she's always just been the little sister.

_Which is why you gotten off several times to merely _thinking_ about her?_

_Nobody asked you._

Even if she wasn't _that_ little anymore she was still Marks sister. Well, there was only a year's difference to begin with...but she always seemed so young to me before. I had practically grown up in this house, but she had changed a lot since her freshman year.

Mark held his hand out to me in a high-five motion. I just glanced at him before he muttered something sounding distinctly like "lame-ass" and put his hand back down. Meredith smirked. At that moment, I decided I wanted to see that smirk again. I looked up at her and met her gray-green eyes. She was staring at me, with her pinky nail caught between her teeth. The sight made me smile, which caused her to look away suddenly. Embarrassed. Meredith Grey was embarrassed, which meant she _had_ been staring at me. I went back to looking at my bowl of milk and sugar, still smiling.

I kept trying to get her to look at me, staring at her, even trying to nudge her foot. The only thing I got out of that was a sharp kick back and a glare from Mark.

"So Meredith, how's sophomore year treating you?"I asked in a last ditch effort at getting her to make eye contact with me.

"Er...good I guess. The teachers are kinda brutal...but I guess you already knew that." She said quietly.

She shook her head a few times, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Eh, yeah I thought they were too. But hey, I guess I should be asking you how_ AP_ sophomore year is treating you, huh? All those advanced classes." I smiled, willing her to do the same. "Smart girl." She blushed just the _slightes_t bit, and I smiled again, looking back to my cereal.

"Well. I'm gonna go look for my cell phone." Mark said slowly, looking between his sister and I, "I think I left it in the truck." As he thundered down the stairs and out the front door, I saw a glint of metal shine in the sunlight.

_Stupid Mark. Leaving his keys on the table. I'd love to know how he plans on getting into the car without them._

I glanced over to Meredith. Noting that her original blush was gone, I decided that her face needed just a little more color.

"So is this new?"I asked casually, smirking.

"What?" She looked up.

"You. Staring at me. Do you always do it or...?"I asked, trying not to let my smile drift into a full-force grin. Her face drained of color for a split second before her cheeks turned a beautiful fire-engine-red. She made an odd sounding noise that could have meant she was actually choking on her cereal. Her mouth moved like she was trying to talk a few times, but she finally gave up and chose to sit there with her mouth slightly agape.

"Uhhm..." she finally started."So you _can_ talk! And here I thought you were too tired."

_Ooooh, good comeback, Mer._

I chuckled and smiled even bigger. "They say the best thing to keep you alert is a pretty girl."

_Wow. Really? Call her pretty? Nice. _

_But…she is. Honey hair…green eyes…legs _that_ haunt my every – enough!_

Whatever blush had finally gone away came back full force. I wasn't sure of what she was thinking, but I knew what I was thinking and none of it was particularly G-rated. I shook the thoughts off. I couldn't think about Mark's sister like that. Not when Mark was bigger, and quite violent when he was angry.

_Now if Mark was just a bit smaller...less built...and totally laid-back...NO! Stop that, right now Derek. Gah, you can't think like that. Best friends and cute younger sisters do not mesh. But damn, I'd mesh with her any day. _

I realized with a start that now_ I_ might be starting to blush. Meredith still sat, staring at me. Uh oh. Now the attention was on me; I turned the tables.

"Hey, now. You keep that pretty little mind of yours out of the gutter." I said after I shot her another one of my signature smiles. I swiped Mark's keys and clomped down the stairs. I was out the door and on the sidewalk when I realized...I called her pretty. Again. I had admitted she was pretty, to her face. Twice. I'm fairly sure that if there was a line, I might just be tap dancing on the edge of it now.

"Want your keys, moron?" I threw Marks keys at him, laughing when they hit the back of his head. He turned around with his fists raised, and I simply threw his keys to him again.

"I'm going home to get some sleep." I announced, climbing into my Jeep and turning the key. I looked up to check my mirror, and saw Meredith watching me from the window, chewing on her lip in a way that made me groan. I winked and blew her a kiss before backing out of the driveway.

God, was I _trying_ to make an ass out of myself? I've always kind of thought of Mer as pretty…but why was it that this morning, I was trying to make a show out of it?

_Must've been the way she sauntered into the kitchen in those shorts…the ones that made me have to shift in my seat. _

Damn_ I'm screwed. _

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are better than Derek's smirk!**


End file.
